My Hero
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Bagaimana Naruto menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya, saat melihat Hinata tengah di rebut oleh teman-temannya? Dan bagaimana Hinata kaget mendapati seorang pemuda kecil menolongnya? Chibi Hina x Chibi Naru! :D For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5# RnR Minna! :D


**My Hero**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T **

**Genre : A Little bit Romance, Friendship, Fluff #maybe#**

**Pair : ChibiNaru x ChibiHina :D **

**Warning : Typo, super OOC, dan teman-temannya yang lain**

**For NHFD #5#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Bagaimana Naruto menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya, saat melihat Hinata tengah di rebut oleh teman-temannya? Dan bagaimana Hinata kaget mendapati seorang pemuda kecil menolongnya?**

**[...]**

"_Hinata-chan, main sama kami yuk!" sebuah seruan kecil terdengar jelas di dalam kelas, atau lebih tepatnya kelas 2-A, Konoha Elementary School. _

"_Lebih baik main sama kami saja, Ya Hinata-chan~" satu seruan kembali terdengar._

"_Eh, jangan dengan mereka! Sama kami saja!"_

Sepertinya di pagi hari yang cerah ini, suasana di kelas 2-A terlihat sangat ribut. Suara seruan pemuda-pemuda kecil yang bergerumul pada seseorang, membuat suasana kelas semakin panas.

"E..eh-"

Dan kini seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek tengah menatap bingung sekaligus takut teman-teman yang entah kenapa selalu saja mengurubunginya. Ia masih polos, jadi mana mungkin tahu kalau teman-temannya itu tidak henti-hentinya mengajak bermain karena tampang manis dan imutnya.

"_Hinata-chan, ayo!" seru mereka lagi._

Sumpah. Hinata takut sekali, semua pemuda kecil yang mengelilinginya sekarang ini benar-benar terlihat ingin memakannya. Salahkan imajinasinya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"_Mi..minna_, ja..jangan mengerubungiku-" gumamnya, masih tidak berani mengeluarkan suara keras.

Baru saja dia kembali masuk setelah dua minggu libur semester, tapi sekarang hal-hal yang di takutinya kembali datang. Sebenarnya Hinata mau-mau saja bermain dengan semua temannya, tapi tidak usah berebutan seperti ini kan?!

"_Ayo, Hinata-chan, nanti keburu bel masuk!" _

**Sret, **tangan kecil salah satu temannya kini menarik tangan kanan Hinata cepat, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"E..eh!"

"_Oi! Jangan seenaknya, Hinata-chan main dengan kami tahu!" _

**Sret,** satu lagi seseorang tengah memegang tangan kirinya. Sekelompok teman-temannya itu sekarang terbagi menjadi dua kubu.

"_Enak saja, sana lepaskan tanganmu!" seru pemuda kecil yang menarik tangan kanannya._

"_Kau yang lepaskan!" seru balik pemuda kecil yang menarik tangan kirinya._

Demi apa! Teman-temannya ini ingin sekali membelah tubuhnya jadi dua!

"_Mi...Minna_, jangan bertengkar, ki..kita main sama-sama sa-" perkataannya seketika terhenti saat,

"Tidak!" kedua kubu itu berteriak bersamaan.

"..."

Sukses membuat Hinata menutup rapat bibirnya dan menahan tangis. 'To..tolong!' jeritnya dalam hati. Hah, permainan anak sd ternyata bisa berbahaya seperti ini~

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oke, sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi sang Uzumaki kecil,

**Tok, tok, tok,** ketukan jari yang tak berhenti dari tadi terdengar pelan dari bangkunya. Pemuda kecil berambut pirang itu terlihat kesal, memandang perebutan _'siapa yang akan bermain bersama Hinata'_ membuatnya entah kenapa kesal dan ingin sekali menjambak siapa pun yang berani membuat teman indigonya itu menahan tangis.

Sejak dulu, dia memang tidak senang melihat aksi perebutan itu. Dan sengaja membiarkannya, tapi sekarang-

"Ck," Naruto tidak tahan lagi.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut ehembak pantat ayamehem _aka_ Uchiha Sasuke di sampingnya pun memandangan Naruto bingung, "Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?" tanyanya singkat,

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, hanya menunjuk kesal ke depan kelas, "Lihat, _Teme_! Bisakah mereka berhenti merebutkan Hinata?! Ugh!" gerutunya,

Pemuda kecil jenius itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Memangnya Hinata itu siapamu?"

"..." sontak Naruto terdiam. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipi tannya yang tak gatal. Hinata itu siapanya dia?

"Tidak bisa jawab, _Dobe_~" ujar Sasuke kembali, dengan nadanya yang di buat-buat,

Bibir Uzumaki kecil itu sukses mengerucut kecil, "Ugh! Po...pokoknya aku tidak suka!" Dan setelah mengucapkan itu semua, Naruto tanpa aba-aba bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan tangannya yang sudah mengepal kuat, wajah imut dan menggemaskan itu berjalan menghampiri aksi perebutan di depan kelas.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto, hanya bisa cengo di tempat, sebelum kembali mempertahankan wajah cool nan gantengnya. "Dasar, tetap saja _Dobe_." Gumamnya cuek.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Kembali pada Hinata~**

"_Hinata-chan, main sama kami!"_

"_Enak saja!"_

"_Lepaskan tanganmu!"_

"_Kau yang lepaskan!" _

Suara teriakan anak-anak kecil polos itu masih setia terdengar, telinga Hinata hampir berdengung mendengarnya. Gadis itu itu pasrah, bisa di pastikan begitu ia pulang nanti, suara tangis dan racauan kesal akan menggema di rumahnya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, manik Lavendernya tidak dapat menangkap sesosok pemuda kecil berambut pirang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri kerumunan yang tengah memperebutkannya.

Ia terlalu lelah.

'_Kaasan_, aku takut!' batin gadis itu. berharap bel masuk segera terdengar, dan membatalkan niat teman-temannya ini.

Dan ternyata, _Kami-sama_ menolong dan mengabulkan permintaannya, tepat saat aksi tarik menarik itu semakin panas.

"Oi!" suara teriakan keras terdengar. Membuatnya tersentak, sukses menghentikan aksi tarik-tarikan tangannya.

Pemuda pirang _aka_ Naruto, dengan gayanya yang mengacak pinggang, di sertai tatapan kesalnya kini sudah ada di depan sana. Anak kecil itu berjalan mendekati Hinata,

"Na..Naruto-kun-" suara Hinata bagaikan tercekat, habis dari tadi nahan tangis terus.

"Bisa tidak kalian berhenti narik-narik Hinata!" seru Naruto lagi.

"_Hee, terserah kami dong!" sahut teman-teman yang lain._

Dan seolah tidak peduli, Naruto tiba-tiba saja berjalan menghampirinya, tangan kecilnya melepaskan pegangan teman-teman di kedua tangan Hinata sambil bergumam,

"Hush, hush, kalian menggangu saja!" gumamnya terus menerus. Manik Saphire pemuda itu kini sudah menatapnya, cengiran lebar pun tertampang di wajahnya.

"_Daijoubu _Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil, "_A..arigatou_, Naruto-kun,"

"Aa," tepat saat maniknya memandang memar merah di pergelangan Hinata, sontak saja..

"Eh! Tanganmu merah!" pemuda kecil itu berseru keras, membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandang kesal ke arah teman-teman yang tadi memperebutkan Hinata.

"Lihat! Kalian buat tangan Hinata merah! Kalau mau main dengan Hinata, seharusnya kalian minta baik-baik dong, jangan tarik-tarikan begitu! Minta maaf sama Hinata, sekarang!" seru Naruto kembali.

"..."

"..."

Dan entah kenapa, pandangan Saphire di hadapan mereka sekarang. Begitu menusuk, padahal Naruto itu seumuran dengan semuanya kan? Sumpah, pemuda-pemuda kecil yang tadi memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya, kini berbalik takut.

Semuanya saling bersenggolan, dan menatap satu sama lain.

"_Gi..gimana nih?!" bisik salah satunya._

"_A..aku takut."_

"_Tangan Hinata-chan jadi merah gitu, aduh-"_

"_Mi..minta maaf aja yuk," bisik semuanya kompak, sampai akhirnya mengangguk bersamaan. Perlahan semuanya berjalan mendekati Hinata, masih dengan posisi menundukan kepala._

Sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya, entah kenapa jadi trauma dan malah berlindung di punggung Naruto, gadis kecil itu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-kun, aku takut." Bisiknya kecil.

"Tuh, lihat sendiri kan! Hinata takut tahu!" seru Naruto, teman-temannya makin menunduk.

Dan seolah kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto, semua pemuda kecil di sana, sukses menjulurkan tangan pada Hinata, wajah mereka terlihat berkaca-kaca. Maklum anak sd,

"_Go..gomen Hinata-chan," _

"_Ka..kami minta maaf,"_

"_Ja..jangan takut ya, maaf."_

"Makanya, kasihan kan Hinatanya!" seru Naruto masih kesal. Itulah suara-suara yang ia keluarkan, sampai beberapa detik kemudian.

"_Ka..Kau kan tidak usah teriak segala Na..Naruto-" seru seorang anak kecil di balik ke rumunan. Membuat emosi Naruto meningkat,_

"Apa?!"

"_E..eh! Huwaa, Lari!" semua anak-anak kecil di sana terkejut, dan detik berikutnya juga. Mereka berlari meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto di sana, sepertinya teriakan Naruto tadi sukses membuat semuanya takut dan memilih pergi daripada mencari masalah._

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Saat melihat sudah tidak ada yang mengganggu Hinata lagi, manik Saphire yang tadi terlihat kesal perlahan-lahan melunak, dan segera saja Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk melihat kondisi gadis indigo di belakangnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi Hinata~" ujar Naruto lembut.

Hinata yang mendengar suara panggilan Naruto langsung mengadahkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, rasa takut masih menjalarinya.

"Be..benar?" tanya gadis kecil itu tak yakin.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Yup!"

Manik Lavendernya segera meneliti keadaan dan ternyata benar, anak-anak kecil yang memperebutkannya sudah tidak ada. Dalam hati gadis itu menghela napasnya panjang,

"Sy...syukurlah, kukira aku akan di makan mereka," bisik Hinata kecil. Tapi masih sanggup di dengar oleh pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Ahaha, mereka tidak akan memakanmu kok, hanya mengajak bermain saja~" ucap Naruto.

Masih setengah menunduk, "Ta..tapi aku benar-benar takut Naruto-kun, ba..bagaimana kalau besok mereka menarik-narikku lagi." suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Jemari mungilnya kini saling bertautan.

Alis Naruto terangkat sekilas, "Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja ajakan mereka?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban, sampai..

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "U..um, aku tidak mau mereka marah padaku, dan memusuhiku-"

Pemandangan di hadapannya Naruto sekarang ini benar-benar hampir membuat pemuda pirang itu tersontak kaget, melihat Hinata yang tengah menunduk, jemarinya yang bertautan, pipi kenyalnya yang mengembung tanpa ia sadari, serta di barengi dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis,

Menggemaskan sekali! Pantas saja dia jadi bahan rebutan oleh teman-teman di kelas!

'Ugh! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya lagi!' batin pemuda kecil itu cepat, dan dengan perlahan ia menepuk puncak kepala Hinata lembut. Memberikan senyuman lima jarinya, dan..

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menarik-narikmu lagi seperti tadi, kalaupun mereka kesal denganmu, bermain denganku saja~" ujar Naruto, sontak membuat Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"E..eh? Bo..boleh?" tanya gadis itu kembali, di jawab anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Lagipula, entah kenapa aku kesal melihatmu di tarik-tarik seperti itu! Huh, pokoknya mulai sekarang mereka harus minta ijin dulu padaku sebelum bermain denganmu!" Naruto tanpa sadar sudah berkata seperti itu,

Sedangkan Hinata malah masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda pirang tadi, ia memiringkan wajahnya pelan, "Um, kenapa harus minta ijin sama Naruto-kun dulu?" tanyanya polos.

"..."

Naruto terdiam, dan detik berikutnya..

**Blush~**

Pemuda kecil itu memerah, jemarinya mulai menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal, entah kenapa dia merasa panas sekali, "E..eh! Ya, ya, ma..maksudnya supaya mereka tidak bisa macam-macam! I..itu lebih baik kan daripada mereka langsung datang padamu dan tiba-tiba tarik-tarikan seperti tadi! Ja..jadi-"

"Fuh~"

Suara Naruto terhenti, saat mendengar suara tawa kecil dari Hinata. Gadis indigo itu mengangguk senang, Ia perlahan menggapai jemari Naruto. Menggenggamnya lembut, dan dengan senyum manisnya, Hinata menatap wajah penolongnya itu.

"Un, _Arigatou nee_ Naruto-kun, kau benar-benar pahlawanku!" ujarnya.

"Eh?" Tak tahukah kalau ucapan sesingkat itu mampu membuat sang Uzumaki kecil kembali memerah, dan tanpa ia sadari mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Hinata.

"A..ahaha, Ka..kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain di taman, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi?!" ajaknya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Maniknya sudah melirik kemana-mana untuk menetralisirkan kikuknya.

Hinata yang mendengar ajakan Naruto, tanpa basa-basi lagi mengangguk kencang, "Un, Ayo!"

Sepertinya mulai hari ini dia tidak perlu lagi merasa takut. Tidak ada yang bisa menarik-narik tangannya lagi, dan yang pastinya Hinata yakin, kalau pun teman-teman tadi kesal padanya dan tidak mau bermain bersamanya lagi, Hinata masih punya Naruto.

Yah, sebagai pahlawan kecil untuknya.

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Gyaa! Apa-apaan ini #liat fic# Gajenya minta ampun! #guling-guling# bener-bener deh otak Mushi korslet, sampe-sampe buat cerita nan gaje. Ehhehe, gomen kalau Mushi malah buat Oneshot lagi, abissnya nggak tahan buat ngetik #Digampar#

Fic ini Mushi buat sekali lagi buat ngerayain NHFD #5# Yeeii XD akhirnya semua fic gaje ini kelar juga ahaha XD

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
